1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for initiating a system, more particularly, to a method for executing an initiating program of an interface device of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional computer system, the memory blocks with memory addresses below 1M are referred to conventional memory while the memory blocks with memory addresses greater than or equal to 1M is referred to extended memory. During a Power-On Self Test (POST), the computer system needs a large amount of conventional memory for loading and executing an initiating program saved in an Option Read-Only-Memory (Option ROM) of an interface device.
For example, some of the more sophisticated computer system interface cards may require a large amount of conventional memory to execute a corresponding initiating program. However, the POST itself requires considerable memory space. When there is not enough conventional memory space for loading and executing the initiating program, the computer system can neither complete the initiation of the interface card nor perform the configuration of the interface card through other utility.
In brief, if the computer system cannot acquire enough conventional memory in the POST to execute the initiating program, some of the interface cards may not function. Additionally, the computer system may hang and have serious negative consequences if the condition is serious.